The Fall of the House of Uchiha
by XxpwnagexX
Summary: Sometimes, the constant witnessing of another's torment can lead to your own even worse malady. Giving comfort can destroy your own solace. Someone else's pain can destroy you more than it has ruined them. He felt his soul sucked from him.  ItaSasu
1. Chapter 1

** Hey everybody! I'm back after what has been a... um... very, very long time. I don't think I've ever actually seen an author go on hiatus this long to actually return. Anyways, I have a rare stretch of time where I'm not busy and a story that's begging to be written, so I hope you enjoy.**

**Warning: contains yaoi (boy x boy), graphic child abuse, Uchihacest, lemons/limes/etc, and all that disturbing jazz.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or am associated with Naruto, or Edgar Allan Poe's "The Fall of the House of Usher", which served as somewhat of a vague inspiration for this.**

_Creak, creak._

To him, the sounds were of little consequence, but relatively unnerving. He thought of the sounds the same way any child around his age would – reeking of the essence of his parents fornicating. It disturbed him greatly. He heard these sounds every night, and every night sleep refused to come, him too tortured by these sounds, though not knowing a single truth of what these noises were or what horrors they could bring, of an almost unfathomable extent.

_Creak, creak._

To the younger child, these sounds were shrieks of horrors. They were the piercing cries of demons dying to take his innocence away in the night. They were mocking howls, laughing at the torture, pain, agony, _torment_ of what the monster brought each night. He couldn't move. First due to fear, then pain, then depression. How could he have the will to move when his will to live was long ripped apart for him? He sat there, tormented by those cries.

_Creak, creak._

To the eldest man, these noises were the sounds of triumph. He was powerful, unconquerable; even the ground he walked on trembled in fear before his mighty form, which all but crushed the poor floorboards. If only he knew what the sounds really brought to the others, he'd be even more pleased with himself. He had a smug expression on his face, knowing he had whatever he wanted, and what he didn't have, he could easily rip away from whoever possessed it. That's what he was about to do. He opened the door down the hallway, with far much more force than was necessary. It was so dark, even he had trouble making out the small, trembling, weak form in the room. Perhaps he had successfully stolen all the light from it; he needed to get his brightness from somewhere, and he wouldn't dare steal it from his loves.

He approached the young form, shaking. He pissed on his once pure heart long ago, and refuses to stop until the organ, vital to both body and soul, has completely disintegrated. The boy is so terrified, tears begin to soil his porcelain face, pale as the material and just as easy to break. Black locks cover his face, like a transparent curtain to hide his shame. The man refuses to take this as an adequate sign of brokenness, vulnerability, and submission, so he must teach him a lesson. He grabs some of the smooth hair, the same shade as the night, and lifts him up.

"Look me in the eye. Or are you too ashamed to? You dirty whore. Look at you. You've done such shameful things that you can't even look your own father, your own flesh and blood in the face."

The boy thinks. _You've done worse, harming your own flesh and blood, and you can't feel the shame? You have no right to have such a triumphant, shit-eating grin on your face, it should disappear and go right to where your soul and humanity went! HOW DARE YOU?_

The man seems to read his thoughts. "HOW DARE YOU? You do NOT ignore me like that! You need to learn goddamn lesson, you filthy bitch."

He slaps the face *he* created – both initially, and in its terror-stricken expression in the present moment – and then shoves him onto the bed.

"No, no, please no! Please… I'll be good. Please, any punishment but this…"

The elder man violently tears off the boy's shirt. "Just for begging like a cheap whore like that, I'll make the punishment even worse."

He slips the loose pants off the boy's lithe form with incredible ease, and strong hands. He then pulls out from his pocket a small, lacy piece of cloth, best described as a triangle on one side, with a string attached at both ends on the other.

_His mother's?_ How humilating.

The boy tries to escape, to somehow run out the locked bedroom door to no avail. He feels an arm pull him away from the exit, and then a firm kick in the abdomen.

"Don't you goddamn dare."

He forces the thong onto the boy. "How fitting for someone like you."

It fits him almost embarrassingly well.

The man pulls out his wallet. "A dirty whore like you probably expects some payment? Well, I'll give you what you're worth. Hell, even a little more tonight. I'm feeling generous."

He slips a single dollar bill into the thong, and gives the boy a firm slap on the ass. Tears trickle down his cheeks, the child degraded to the maximum extent. Now he literally was a cheap whore. He didn't even have the ability to regain whatever shreds of dignity he had left anymore.

The boy was pushed onto the bed. "Come on, I didn't pay you for nothing, lazy ass."

The undergarment was pulled off, and the man got on top of him. He played with his small, pink nipples, trying to fondle him all over, as much as possible. He wouldn't rest until the boy was violated in every sense of the word. He rammed himself into the boy, with no preparation.

He's tearing him, tearing him, _tearing him_ open. _Tearing him apart._

The child would have screamed, if not muted and paralyzed by pain. Not even whimpers could escape. The evil is immortalized, just as the good die young.

He's in too much anguish to notice the man leave the room, silently. They'll both pretend like nothing has happened. Just imagine the pain it would cause his mother, the man's beloved, perfect wife. The moonlight in the night.

Down the hall, the older boy hears the creaks, which turned into loud thuds, cease. The silence hurts just as much as the noise. He doesn't know how much longer he can take this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! I'm back with the second chapter of **_**The Fall of the House of Uchiha**_**. I'm not one of those people that will be like, "I'm not going to update unless I get 50 more reviews!", but really, I like to know how I'm doing! Even if it's bad, at least let me know. Besides, reviews *do* give me motivation.**

**Oh, and for extra clarity, the ages at this point are the same as Part I in the series. Sasuke is 13, Itachi is 17. AU where the Uchiha Massacre hasn't happened yet and no coup has been planned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Warnings: Same as last chapter.**

* * *

><p>Those horrendous creaking noises constantly persisted for the eldest child of the Uchiha household; they were his own personal version of nails viciously clawing down a chalkboard. His curiosity was killing him – he knew that this couldn't be the normal noises of two adults in the night. His instincts were never wrong.<p>

The younger child was still breaking, and breaking fast. This torment has gone on for far too long, and he had no solace. It was night, and he heard the all-too-familiar creaking of the floorboards again. He shuddered in fear. He was constantly sore, and walking without a limp had now become a strange concept to him. Did his father ever touch his mother anymore? Surely there was no way a single person could desire this much sex.

The man walked into his youngest son's room, to find the child bundled under the covers, failing miserably at hiding. "Bitch, quit trying to hide. I'm not as big of a dumbass as you are."

He ripped the blankets off of his son, and pushed him down on the bed. The child whimpered, "I'm still so sore, please, no…"

"Do you honestly think I give a fuck, you dumb slut?" He gave the boy a firm slap across his face, and pulled down his pants and boxers, throwing them across the room. "And don't even bother wearing underwear to bed anymore, it's just more work for me."

The child whimpered, as the man pulled down his own bottoms. He pinned the kid down by the shoulders and rammed into him with a sudden force. The boy did something he hadn't had the nerve to do – he screamed with every ounce of air in his body. He didn't do this due to a sudden increase in gumption, but the pain which was unbearable combined with the buildup of the effects of the past several nights' activities. The man promptly covered the boy's mouth and wrapped his other hand around his throat.

"You dumb shit, you do NOT scream! Just imagine if your poor mother heard. You're already a disgrace, just imagine if you were responsible for breaking our otherwise-happy family apart. Just shut the fuck up and do the one thing you're good for."

The boy couldn't help the tears running down his face at this point. _What if mother or Itachi did hear?_ He was royally fucked in more ways than one now. And he'd be expecting a lot worse abuse from his father now.

"Crying like a little bitch, eh?" the man taunted his son. He decided that tonight's damage control would simply be telling his wife he went down the hall to get a drink, and heard his son scream because he was having a nightmare; he then spent the time comforting his son.

The child dare not talk back to his father, or make any other sounds, for that matter. _How can you do this? WHY? _

The man quickly came, pulled out, and left with the same cold heart he always entered with. He didn't feel platonic love for his son, and even though he fucked him, he never felt romantic love either. He just thought his son was a hot bitch, and really of no other particular talent.

The eldest son heard more than the creaks. The scream was perhaps even more horrifying than the noise of the floorboards. He couldn't help but investigate the source now; his suspicions were officially confirmed, in a sense.

The scream sounded like it came from his brother, so he quietly walked into his room once he was sure the creaking noises had stopped. He wasn't mentally ready to find out firsthand what the source of those noises were.

"Sasuke?"

He gently nudged the boy, who was now curled over. "Hm?"

"Is everything okay? I heard you scream."

"Y-yeah. I uh, just… h-had a bad d-dream."

"What of?"

"Um… nothing. It's okay, really, y-you don't need to be concerned."

"You know, you can tell your big brother anything. I'm here to help you, always."

"I'm fine, please, please don't worry." He desperately wanted to tell his brother, but he couldn't deal with the guilt of causing a broken home. At day, though his father ignored him, and occasionally made a subtle unpleasant comment toward him, his family appeared to be perfectly happy. As far as Sasuke knew, his brother and mother didn't suspect a thing.

"Well then, would you know what those horrid creaking noises are that happen every night? They usually go on for an hour or two, and around the same time at night, too. 11 or midnight, usually. And this time you screamed right in the middle of them. Surely, you must have some idea what they are."

Sasuke couldn't help but break down now. He had found out. His family, beloved family was ruined, and it was entirely his fault. He couldn't bear to see the pain that this will cause everyone, especially his mother. His mother, who thought her husband loved her and only her. He could already hear the unformed cries of anguish in his head, torturing him. It caused him more pain than his father did.

Itachi instinctively grabbed his brother and held him close. "Shh… Sasuke, what's wrong? What's going on? Tell big brother."

"Please, please don't tell Mother, please. I can't cause anyone pain, I'd much rather live deep in my own. Please, you can't tell anyone."

The elder boy felt uneasy at this. It was a tough decision to make, and either way he knew this would probably cause someone pain.

"Shh, please, tell me what's going on."

"It's Father… he, he… um, does things…"

Itachi's eyes widened, first in shock, then anger. He knew something was up. He saw the way his father looked at his brother with those evil eyes. He saw the way Sasuke walked, limping, and the way he'd always flinch when he'd move to sit or stand up. He saw the slight way his eyes would widen in fear whenever his father would enter the room. It all made sense now.

"He's raping you? Sasuke… that's so wrong…" He started rubbing soft circles around his brother's back.

"Please, please don't hate me! Please, everything will be okay as long as you don't tell anyone… please."

"I don't hate you, Sasuke, I never could… I love you… don't feel bad. Absolutely none of this is your fault, you hear?"

"It hurts so much, 'Tachi…"

"I can't stand to see you in so much pain. Day by day, I've always been able to see that emptiness behind your eyes that hurts you so much, and it pains me just to look at. I promise, I promise I'll get you out of here, once I turn 18. I'm getting plenty of money saved up from missions."

"…You mean it?"

"I promise with all my heart. Until then, I'll do what I can to ease the pain… come in my room after he leaves. The least I can do is care for you after it's over…"

"Thank you, so much…"

"Here, come now." Itachi pulled his younger brother up gently, and helped him walk back to his room. He tried to suppress the rage he felt toward his father as he saw the pain and difficulty with Sasuke was walking. He laid his brother down on his bed, and followed him, holding him. He'd never cause his Sasuke such pain, ever. He wanted him to only feel love. Was he angry at his father for causing such pain, or taking what should be rightfully his?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! Sorry it took me a bit longer to update. I've just been really busy with school, getting ready for Christmas, personal stuff, etc. Now that winter break is coming up, I may or may not update quicker. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Warnings: Same as always.**

* * *

><p>Those godforsaken creaking noises were turning into giant thuds. They were as painful to listen to as the pain they symbolized.<p>

Enter the younger boy's room. The older man is nowhere near finishing his time inside the child, though he has been there for what seems like hours. Their unfortunate time together is getting longer and longer, and the pain is only increasing.

_How is he explaining this to mother?_ The child is in such severe pain now that screaming is inevitable. The father has decided to resort to using a gag, to ensure all things continue to go smoothly. His libido sure has gone up, especially considering he still must be intimate with his beloved wife, as to not arouse suspicion.

But damn, that young slut sure has a fine ass. The man is further convinced he possesses a superior genetic line.

The boy can't even protest now, due to the wad of cloth stuffed in his mouth. Every single fucking time he thinks it can't get any worse, that piece of shit figures out a new way to take more and more of his pitiful dignity. Sasuke decides to settle with what has been given. He pleads with the older man with his eyes, which are tearing up. He doesn't even try to hide the pain, the weakness, the tears anymore. _He can't._

_ Will he show some mercy this time?_

Time freezes for a moment.

_What will he do? Please, please come to your senses,Father…_

The man just gives the child a firm slap across the face and laughs sadistically. "Bitch, do you honestly believe I give a shit about you? Just because you arose from my cum doesn't mean shit."

The tears are flowing freely from the child's eyes now. He wants this to be over, at least for the night. He _needs_ this to be over. He's been dying to receive the comfort from the only one that cares about him for over an hour now.

_Has Father been catching on?_

The man finally finishes. "Why don't we spend the whole night together, slut? Hell, come into my room." The gag is ripped off, with a menacing look given.

"How would you explain that to Mother?"

The man realizes that his dumbshit son has made a good point, for once. That's a damn shame. He gives the boy another slap across the face. A kick to the stomach is added as well, because _god damn is he mad now_. He simply leaves the room, never saying a single word.

The next five minutes can't come soon enough, as he waits to ensure his father has gone. He then quietly opens and closes the door, and runs as best as he can to Itachi's bedroom.

It's unusually late, so Itachi had assumed that his younger brother had finally been cut a break for once. He simply went to bed, awaking once he heard the familiar sound of his door.

"Sasuke?" he asked groggily. "You're late…"

The younger of the two rushed into bed with his older brother, snuggling close. "He kept me later tonight, I'm so sorry…" Tears started pouring from his eyes. He couldn't help but feel _so damn guilty_.

"Shh… shh, it's okay."

"Please, please, don't hate me Itachi…"

"Sasuke, listen to me. None of this is your fault at all. I could never hate you, I love you. I love you so much, I love you more than I should…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there, everyone! This is the final chapter for _The __Fall __of __the __House __of __Uchiha._ Hope you enjoy, and I may or may not write a sequel to this. Depends on my ideas, my motivation, and how much interest people have in it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Warnings: Same as always. **

* * *

><p>Why can't his life be normal just for once? Goddammit, he can't take this anymore. Talk about a catch-22. He loves his brother more than he should; and on top of that, he's his only way out of this godforsaken hell-hole. Fuck. But, he doesn't know if he'd be able to follow through with his feelings. He already has the shame of fucking his father; if he follows his heart, his desire for happiness, he has the guilt of fucking his brother too. He'll be such a fucking hypocrite. He won't even have the comfort of sympathy or understanding for the past abuse. If he willingly fucks and loves his brother, he probably wouldn't have cared <em>too<em> much about what his father's done, right? How the hell has he not shot himself now?

* * *

><p>Fuck, fuck, fuck. <em>God-fucking-dammit<em>. He shouldn't have let that last little bit slip. He at least _had_ the comfort of knowing that at the end of the day, Sasuke would be with him, in his arms. But no, he just HAD to be so damn selfish. Now he took away his beloved brother's last hope. He can only hope he's taking it well… he can't bear to see him suffer anymore. He needs a plan, one now, that no soul will ever know about. He _just __can__'__t __take __this_!

* * *

><p>The father enters the son's room. Why, why can't he stop? Why can't he find some other way to satisfy his sick, perverted pleasures? He's too exhausted, too broken to even try to fight back. Throw a cracked glass plate and it'll just shatter into a million more pieces.<p>

He lets out a loud sob. Everything hurts so much. Everything. He closes his eyes until it is all over. He then runs to his brother's room as quickly as possible.

The brother is relieved that his beloved sibling still comes to him. "Everything hurts…" he says between sobs. He really, really hates this. It's breaking him too, it's sucking his soul out, shattering his psyche he's worked so hard to build up. Everything has come crashing down.

"Shh… shh… are there any areas in particular?"

"My back…"

"Here, let me give you a back rub." The older of the two boys begins gently massaging his brother's back. He gradually gets deeper in the muscles, concentrating on the lower back, where the pain is, but careful not to get too low for comfort, especially considering the recent events. He can't risk anything more now. He'll really lose everything.

Sasuke lets out a weak smile, enjoying the pleasant massage. He loves these soul hours of comfort more than any words can describe.

"I promise I'll get us out of here soon…" Itachi's 18th birthday was only a month away. It couldn't come any faster. He was absorbing Sasuke's pain as much as he could, and he was in such indescribable agony. He hated seeing his suffering little brother. He hated it, loathed it with every fiber in his body.

* * *

><p>The next night, the same routine started, as normal. God, the youngest boy hated how rough the man was being with him. Why him of all people? Why, why can't he just be good enough? The creaks and thumps continued on.<p>

_Creak, __creak._

God fucking dammit! Why do these awful noises have to fucking continue on? They're torturing him, ruining him! He needs them to stop, he needs them to stop NOW! His body moves on his own, his mind not giving a single thought. He exits his room, and immediately goes to the room that is the source of those sounds that have become his nails-on-a-chalkboard – Sasuke's room.

The man is too conceited and immersed in pleasure to even bother locking the door, so Itachi just gives the door a firm slam open, seeing the site of his father on top of Itachi. He's almost paralyzed, so shocked by the site. He expected it, but no amount of preparation could prevent the horrifying site this was.

"What the fuck? How fucking dare you? How could you do this to your own flesh and blood, you sick son of a bitch? HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?"

The man rose toward his eldest son, practically speechless, but incredibly pissed. He was ready to attack. Hell, he'll get two bitches tonight.

The beloved wife and mother was awoke by the commotion, and sleepily walked to the source of noise to see what this big deal was about. She was incredibly confused, but her heart ached. If only she had been a few moments later…

Itachi had enough, he couldn't sit back and watch his love be tortured. He also would not destroy what was left of _his_ pride and dignity and let anything happen to him. _He __was __so __goddamn __pissed._ Nothing would happen to Sasuke either. Never again, never again.

A kunai to the chest.

Their mother walked in, seeing her dead husband, naked and bruised youngest son, and her eldest son covered in blood. She screamed, a scream that embodied all the pain, all the torment, all the destruction in the household. His reaction?

A swift shuriken throw across the neck.

Due to Itachi being the skilled ninja that he was, the two both fell down, and died a quick death. If only he could have made that bastard's longer though. He had too much love for her. She was much better off now. She, their beautiful, delicate flower, would not have to endure the constant pain, agony, and suffering that they had to.

"…How could you? Why mother too? HOW COULD YOU? I never wanted this family to be torn apart! I put up with all this for the family! It's all wasted! And mother, she never did anything wrong… YOU MONSTER!"

"Sasuke… wait! Please, please let me explain…" Tears, which always had remained hidden in the depths of his heart, finally showed themselves across the older boy's face.

They still remained unseen. The younger boy ran, ran with all his might, ran to finally be free, escape all the heartache and pain, he _ran __like __the__ edges __of __tomorrow __were __fading __away._

There never had been such a pure cry heard in this cold, world. It was too pure, even for snow, for that would be dirtied. It was the cry of the efforts of love, which failed even in its strongest, crucial hour.

_"__Sasuke__… __I__'__m __so __sorry__…"_


End file.
